


What the Lady Likes (podfic)

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Dark Luna, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Manipulation, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sexual Manipulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, partially epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "What the Lady Likes" by bixgirl1Author's original summary:No one knows that she was almost Sorted into Slytherin. (She’d reasoned her way out of it, of course.)





	What the Lady Likes (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What The Lady Likes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680168) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o0uz1GRiYvMIlBJOuz_zs8ExDAv9yiFH) | 1:40:07 | 47 MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1r1d2RM98uhRPjfwqAsNlwT45iJM1zV4e) | 1:40:07 | 92 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bixgirl1 for permission to record this twisty little story. I had fun experimenting with a different narration voice and style for this one; I hope you'll enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed recording. (And I also really love Luna.)


End file.
